


Tightly Bound

by threerings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Because of when I posted it not when it's set), (Happy Birthday Victor), Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Butt Plugs, Corsetry, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom Yuuri POV, Face-Sitting, Gentle Dom Katsuki Yuuri, High Heels, I love how I can write hardcore BDSM for these two and it's still sweet and pure somehow, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Porny fluff, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Shibari, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Gets Wrecked, Victor's Foot Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: Yuuri sets out to give Victor a very special gift.  It may be Yuuri's gift to Victor, but Victor is the one tied in a bow.





	Tightly Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... one of the Kinktober days had both shibari and corsets as prompts and thus I started this...and it got a little out of hand. I abandoned it for a while to focus on my current WIP but dusted it off and finished it as a Christmas/Victor's Birthday gift to the fandom. 
> 
> 100% smut, but as sweet as bondage fic gets, I think.

It was their anniversary. Or rather, _one_ of their anniversaries. They had several, and they’d each argued for which one should be _the one._ Was it the GPF banquet? Yuuri claimed their anniversary couldn’t be an event he didn’t remember. It could have been the day Victor came to Hasetsu. Or their first kiss. The first time they made love. Their engagement? The truth was it was impossible to name the date when they’d gone from being friends to being a couple. So, naturally, Victor had declared they had to celebrate them all. To be honest, Yuuri was looking forward to when they were married and they could simplify things.

Today was the one year anniversary of their first kiss, though, so he’d planned something special for Victor. Victor, who it seemed had forgotten the date entirely. That fit in fine with Yuuri’s plans, however, so he wasn’t too upset. He’d arranged for them to leave practice early, so they wouldn’t be exhausted, and they’d had a light dinner at home, both abiding by their training diets. Yuuri had excused himself “to chat with Phichit” and disappeared into the bedroom. 

He looked over everything he’d laid out one final time before checking his appearance in the mirror. He blushed just looking at himself, but he knew Victor would love it. He took a deep breath and then headed for the living room. 

Victor sat on the couch with his back to the bedroom, but he straightened and turned at the sound of Yuuri’s high heels clacking on the wooden floor. When he saw Yuuri his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Yuuri blushed but cocked his head and smiled in what he hoped was a confident way.

He watched as Victor took in his whole outfit, from his bare chest down to the black satin corset with red trim he’d ordered secretly. It was made for a woman’s body, meant to be an underbust, so it started in the middle of his ribcage, dipping sharply under his ribs to squeeze his waist tightly, before curving back out over his hips. He’d expected it to be uncomfortable or painful, but he found it remarkably tolerable. The sensation of wearing it was almost comforting, the constant squeezing. Plus it gave him a really different shape that made him feel sexy.

Under the corset he was wearing a garter belt that attached to thigh high stockings and a silky thong. And finally the pair of bright red high heeled pumps Victor had bought him a couple of months before, because he’d fantasized about seeing Yuuri in heels. 

“Yuuri,” breathed Victor, mouth still parted. “Wow. Wha...?”

“Happy anniversary,” said Yuuri in a low voice. The surprise on Victor face shifted to a different sort of shock. 

“Anniversary? Oh. Uh...” He looked horrified. “Oh, shit. Our first kiss!” His hand covered his mouth. 

“It’s ok,” Yuuri interrupted him before he could start apologizing. “This way I get to surprise you.

“Still...I forgot!” Victor stuck out his bottom lip in a small pout.

“You can make it up to me for one of our _other_ anniversaries,” he assured him. “Now, come into the bedroom.” Yuuri stood aside to leave the doorway open. Victor stood quickly and rushed over to him, stopping just in front of him.  
“You look amazing,” he said, stretching out a hand to barely brush the front of the corset. “Where did you get this?”

“Online. No touching yet, though. You have to earn it.” He watched Victor’s intake of breath and widening of his eyes at that. He could see the words hit his lover like a caress, instantly turning him on. Victor had no idea what he was in for yet. 

He waved Victor into the bedroom, closing the door behind him to keep Makkachin out. Victor had stopped just to the side of the bed, looking silently at the items on the mattress. A hank of red rope and one of black rope, safety scissors, lube, a black silicone butt plug, and a pair of nipple clamps. 

Yuuri stood at the foot of the bed, taking in Victor’s frozen stance. The front of his pants was already tented, his face pink, eyes dark and dilated. He knew how very attractive this scenario was to his fiancé. They’d experimented with various types of bondage and submission already, enough to know they both enjoyed it. So Yuuri had planned this evening to take things a little further. 

“Take off your clothes,” he instructed calmly. Victor’s head snapped up from the items on the bed to Yuuri’s face. 

“I love you,” he said, causing Yuuri to break character and smile warmly back at him. He then raised his brows and Victor started pulling off his clothes hastily. Very quickly he was standing fully nude, his cock jutting forward eagerly. An urge to go to him and drop to his knees to suck him off jolted through Yuuri, but he resisted, going to pick up the plug and lube instead. He crossed to the other side of the bed, heels clicking. 

“Bend over for me,” he said, placing a hand on Victor’s back. His lover did as instructed, bending over until he was resting his head and elbows on the bed, his ass in the air in front of Yuuri. Yuuri traced a finger over his spine and around his buttocks, enjoying the goosebumps as they followed in his finger’s wake. 

He coated his fingers in lube and then spread it to Victor’s hole, carefully working his way inside and encouraging his muscles to relax. He coated the plug in a generous amount of lube as well, before pressing it to his lover’s opening, the conical shape sliding in easily. He eased the widest part inside Victor, using the sounds he made and his breathing as his guide to when he needed to stop and wait for him to stretch before pushing it further. It didn’t take long, though, until the toy slid the rest of the way in with a wet pop and a deep exhale from Victor. 

“Good boy,” he murmured, tapping the base of the toy. 

“Mmm,” replied Victor, wiggling his ass a little. “Now what, my love?” he asked. Yuuri couldn’t help smiling at his eagerness to submit. He sometimes wondered if there was anything Victor wouldn’t happily let Yuuri do to him, though they hadn’t ever tried anything that serious, really. But Victor seemed so happy to have Yuuri tell him what to do, it did make him wonder.

“Stand back up,” he said, going to retrieve the red rope. “I’ve been doing some research and some practicing. I know you asked me about shibari.” Victor’s mouth opened as if to speak again, but he didn’t make any sounds. Yuuri looped the rope over his head, the knots he’d pre-tied into it sitting against Victor’s chest. 

He passed the rope through Victor’s legs, a strand on each side of his cock and balls, then between his butt cheeks. He pulled it taut and secured it through the back of the neck loop and continued creating the harness. It was far easier to do on Victor than it had been when he’d tried it out on himself. Now he could actually see what he was doing. He secured both ends in the final knot and stood back to survey his handiwork. 

As he’d expected, Victor looked beautiful in the rope harness, the diamonds down his torso making him look like a piece of art. “You look beautiful in that,” he said, which made Victor’s pink flush spread down his neck to his shoulders and chest. “How does it feel?”

“Good.” Victor shifted a little, testing the movement of the ropes. “It feels...interesting against the plug.” 

“I thought it might. Is it tight enough? Not too tight?” 

“I think it’s fine.” 

“Alright. Next step. Lift your leg up for me? Like this,” he added, guiding Victor’s leg into the correct position, his calf pressing against the back of his thigh. Yuuri looped some of black rope around, weaving a series of passes around his leg until he reached his hip. He secured it and helped Victor kneel on the bed so he could do the same with his other leg. 

When he was done, Victor was kneeling on the bed, both legs wrapped in dark rope, unable to move. His face was pink, his cock rigid and leaking, and his eyes shone. Yuuri would never get enough of the way Victor looked at him when he was like this, in fact it was probably the main reason he enjoyed it so much. Victor looked at him like Yuuri was his deity, the one who held the secret of life and would give it to him if he were good enough.

Yuuri climbed onto the bed behind Victor. “Now give me your hands,” he said. Victor hurried to comply. He used the last rope to secure Victor’s wrists together behind his back, attaching the ends of the rope to the rope harness he wore. Now Victor was entirely helpless, nearly immobile. “How do you feel?” he asked his lover.

Victor strained against the bonds, testing to see how much he could move his arms and legs. The ropes moved over his skin slightly, showing red marks where they had started to dig in. The muscles of Victor’s chest flexed in between the red rope criss-crossing him. “I feel...helpless,” he answered, sounding happy. “You could do anything you wanted to me.” It was clear from the way his mouth curved and the twinkling in his eyes that Victor loved the idea. 

Yuuri smiled and stood up, moving to stand right in front of him, reaching out to pet his hair, combing his fingers through it. “You’re right,” he said. “I could. I could make you suck my cock...just fuck your face until you choke on it.” Yuuri pulled Victor head forward to press to the bulge in his silky thong. He had a hard time talking this way, but Victor had told him how hot it made him when Yuuri talked dirty. His breath caught as Victor started licking his erection through the silk, eager to show how good he could be. Yuuri dug his fingers into his hair harder and jerked his head back.

Victor gasped from the sensation, and pouted up at Yuuri. He already looked a bit wrecked, saliva falling from his lips onto his chin, eyelids heavy. “Please,” he whispered. 

“Please, what, Vitya?” asked Yuuri, tenderness leaking back into his tone. 

“Please let me...let me please you,” his lover said, stumbling a bit over his words. Yuuri smiled at him. 

“Always, love. You always please me.” He couldn’t lie about that, could never pretend to be anything but utterly thrilled with his fiance. “Wait, though. There are a couple more things you need.” He went to retrieve the last items from the pile and crouched down in front of Victor, wobbling a bit in the heels. 

He held up the nipple clamps so Victor could see them. He groaned, but his spine straightened in anticipation. Victor’s nipples were already hard but Yuuri rubbed a hand over each one roughly just to hear him gasp. He attached the clamps, adjusting the pressure until Victor whimpered and he could tug on the attached chain without the clamp pulling free. 

Then he lifted up the final item, a black silicone cock ring. Victor’s eyes widened in something like actual alarm at the sight. Yuuri just smiled at him. “I don’t want you to get bored and lose interest,” he explained. He reached down for Victor’s erection, taking the hot length in his hand. Moisture dripped from the slit and ran down the length, evidence of just how much he liked what Yuuri had done to him already. Yuuri wanted to keep him in that state of excitement for as long as possible, so he rolled the ring down to the base of his cock. Victor sucked in a long breath at the sensation. 

“Is that alright?” Yuuri checked. Victor nodded. Yuuri rewarded him with a couple of quick strokes of his hand, enjoying the way the head of his cock darkened and the sound of Victor’s whimper. Yuuri released him and stood back up. “Now,” he said. “You said you wanted to please me. Well, first you have to show me how good you can be.” He lifted one foot to rest on the mattress. “So polish my shoes...with your tongue.” 

Victor’s head snapped up to look at him fiercely. Warm satisfaction bloomed in Yuuri’s chest. Victor looked shocked, but Yuuri only tapped the toe of his shoe in feigned impatience. Victor swallowed and then lowered his head down carefully, testing how much he could bend over in the ropes. He was both strong and flexible however, and eventually got his face down to hover over the bright red patent leather. Yuuri couldn’t see his tongue and didn’t know when exactly he started licking the shoes, but he could tell by the movements of his head it was happening. When he turned his head to the side he saw the beads of saliva left behind. 

This didn’t do anything for Yuuri at all. But he’d thought about ordering Victor to do this for a while, since he saw how much his lover liked him wearing the heels. He knew about Victor’s thing for his feet, and thought this might be a secret fantasy of his. He watched Victor’s hands where they strained against the rope cuffs. He was rhythmically clenching and unclenching his fists as he lapped at the shoes. He wondered how it felt to Victor to be folded up like that, the ropes digging into him, between his buttocks, the toy pressing into his ass and holding him open. 

The stilling of Victor’s body broke into his train of thought. “Are you finished?” he asked. Victor nodded jerkily, still bent over. “Good.” Yuuri grabbed the rope harness and pulled, helping Victor back to a sitting position. “How are you feeling?” he asked gently. Victor blinked up at him, mouth working soundlessly. “Vitya?” he asked, “everything ok?” Victor nodded immediately, enthusiastically. “The ropes aren’t too tight, you’re not losing feeling anywhere?” Victor shook his head. “Ok, tell me if you start feeling numb, ok? You’ll do that for me?”

“Yes,” said Victor, a little slurred. Yuuri couldn’t resist leaning down and kissing him. Victor’s lips opened immediately and he delved deep and hungrily with his tongue. Victor moaned and trembled from trying to keep himself upright without being able to use his limbs. When Yuuri reluctantly pulled back his eyes were closed and he swayed. 

Yuuri straightened and grabbed a fistful of Victor’s hair, jerking him off balance and pressing his face to his silk-covered erection. Victor tipped forward, straining against the ropes before finally finding his balance and the right position. He started laving the silk with his tongue without being told, and Yuuri gritted his jaw from the sensation. He was so incredibly hard, his veins pumping with the desire to rush ahead, to take what he wanted. But this was, despite appearances, about what Victor wanted, so he had to restrain himself. 

Eventually he couldn’t take anymore, however, so he tightened his grasp on Victor’s hair and yanked him back, holding him away from his crotch. Victor whined, but his eyes were black when he looked up at Yuuri pleadingly. “Please,” he begged, his voice sounding so different from his usual tone. 

“Please, what, Vitya?” He tugged a little more at his hair, enjoying the soft gasp that escaped his mouth.

“Please, please let me suck you. I need you. I need you in my mouth.” Yuuri bit back a groan at the words, delivered with utter conviction and need. A year ago he could never have imagined this, even after being kissed by Victor Nikiforov on live television, never imagined he’d ever be here, looking down on a Victor completely entwined with rope, begging for permission to suck his cock. And himself in lingerie and heels, pretending he was ambivalent about the prospect.

He released Victor’s hair, taking a step back to remove the thong. He wanted to rip the scrap of silk away, tired of it digging into his swollen skin, but he made himself do it slowly, letting his cock pop free and be revealed in what he hoped was a sexy way. Victor seemed to think it was, because his eyes were fixed on it, his mouth open as if waiting. He let the underwear fall around his ankles, stepping out and kicking them away with the heels. He said a prayer of thanks that he’d had the sense of mind to put them on over the garters. 

Then he was stepping back in front of Victor, his erection bobbing in the air. “Go ahead,” he said. He didn’t move to help his lover get into position this time, didn’t grab his hair to drag him down. So Victor had to reach forward with his head, trying not to overbalance. He made a noise of frustration as he bobbled unsteadily just as he brushed his lips across the head. Yuuri had to clench his hands into fists at his side to keep from reaching out and helping him. 

Finally, though, Victor managed it, taking the head of Yuuri’s cock into his warm mouth with a hum of pleasure. He sucked and licked at it, then growled when, after a few moments of this, he realized he couldn’t move forward to take more of him in. 

“Is there a problem?” Yuuri asked in his most imperious voice. 

Victor let his cock go free. “I can’t...” he swallowed, and Yuuri saw how hard this was for him, how hard it always was for Victor to admit he couldn’t do something. “I can’t do it like this.” He took another breath. “I need you to fuck my mouth,” he said, looking up through his lashes. Yuuri grinned.

“Oh, well, I can do that,” he said as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him before. He took up a handful of silver hair and stepped forward, his shins touching the bed now. “Open wide,” he said, and thrust fast between Victor’s lips. He went all the way in one thrust, only stopping when he ran out of room. Victor gagged and he pulled back, giving him a second to breathe before he drove back again. Victor struggled around him and under his hands, body twitching helplessly as his air was cut off. Yuuri backed off again, starting to fuck forward shallowly. He couldn’t help the dark thrill that filled him when they did this, when he felt Victor struggle but still try to be good for him. He had confessed to Yuuri how much he liked it, how good it felt to be truly helpless and panicked with Yuuri’s cock in his throat. 

Yuuri’s hands shook a little from the adrenaline where they held Victor’s head. Victor’s breathing had evened out and he was doing a good job of using lips and tongue along his cock, so Yuuri dove back in, harder this time, impacting the back of Victor’s throat with force. Victor hummed around him, pleasure and alarm mixed, but he didn’t gag and Yuuri went back to fucking his mouth again. He repeated this pattern several more times, until he was on the edge of orgasm and tears were running down Victor’s face. He thrust in one last time, gritting his teeth to keep from coming and then jerked himself free with a gasp. 

They both panted for a while, Yuuri’s ribs straining against the restriction of the corset while Victor gasped. He caught his breath first, though, and pulled Victor upright using the ropes on his back. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs. “My beautiful Vitya,” he murmured. “So good for me.” Victor’s lips, already curving up, opened in a wide and un-self-conscious smile. He traced his lips with his thumb as well, enjoying the way Victor’s eyes floated closed as he did. 

“How are you feeling, my precious?” he asked, trailing a hand down Victor’s chest. He found the chain connecting the nipple clamps and tugged. Victor gasped then gave a deep moan and arched his spine. He was gorgeous like this, eyes dazed and wet with tears, mouth swollen and red, his skin white and red alternately where the ropes shifted. And his cock, glistening and dark where it jutted up proudly. Yuuri reached a hand down and touched it with one finger, just tracing a line across the head. Victor thrashed, his whole body convulsing impotently. Yuuri caught him by the shoulder to keep him from falling onto his back. Victor squeezed his eyes shut and panted, his jaw working as he pulled himself together. 

“Victor,” Yuuri said, to draw his attention. Blue eyes snapped open. “I need you to tell me how you feel.” The blue eyes grew wide and Victor took several breaths before he spoke.

“I...fuck, Yuuri,” he said, his tongue sounding thick in his mouth. “I...I’ve never...” And he looked like he might be about to cry, so Yuuri stopped him with a finger to his lips. 

“Shh, love,” he said gently. “The ropes, Vitya, how do the ropes feel?” 

“Uhh,” he blinked. “Okay? My legs are...a little asleep?”

“Okay,” said Yuuri calmly. “Do you want me to untie your legs?” 

“No!” said Victor and then blushed at the loudness of his response. “I mean, I...really like it.”

“Okay,” he repeated. “I’m going to check your feet.” And he did, crawling around behind Victor to check the tightness of the ropes, and the circulation in his extremities. Everything seemed okay, but even so he needed to make some changes for what he had in mind. “I’m going to untie your hands, ok? I want to put you on your back.”

Victor nodded and Yuuri set to work unwinding the rope that secured his wrists to the harness. It took longer than he ideally wanted but some of the knots had pulled tight. Finally he freed his arms and Victor brought his hands in front of him, groaning as he shook them out. After a moment he looked up and nodded at Yuuri. Together they maneuvered Victor around and laid him down on his back. His legs were still wrapped with criss-crossing ropes, bound up in a bent leg position, but now up in the air. “How’s that?” Yuuri asked, kneeling below him on the bed. 

“Alright,” Victor answered. Yuuri smiled at the way this position left Victor exposed, the base of the plug inside him showing as well as the rope holding it in place. Yuuri stroked along the back of Victor’s thighs, then his inner thighs. He pressed against the plug, wiggling it some just to hear the sounds Victor made. 

“Yuuri,” he moaned, and it sounded like begging. Yuuri just grinned wickedly and removed his hand, studiously not touching his cock or balls at all. He moved close to Victor’s head.

“I need to retie your hands,” he said, reaching. Victor obediently let him loop rope back around his wrists, securing them to the headboard. 

“What are you going to do to me now?” asked Victor, some of his usual flirtation back in his voice. 

“The question is,” he replied with a smirk. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Mmm, anything you want?” Victor ventured with another cocky grin.

“Correct answer,” Yuuri said, and swung a leg over Victor’s torso to straddle him, facing away. He heard the intake of breath that told him Victor knew what was coming. He backed up carefully, until he could feel hot breath against his ass. “If you eat me really, really well, I’ll fuck you,” he said, a bit breathless despite himself. Victor moaned and a wet tongue swiped between Yuuri’s cheeks. 

He sighed, settling further down on his knees. Victor lapped eagerly at his hole, pressing up forcefully. Yuuri let his eyes close and settled in to enjoy the sensation. The sounds coming from beneath him were wet and filthy, in the best way. He rocked gently in time with the movements of Victor’s tongue. The tip was pressing inside him now, swirling around and then dipping inside, a little deeper each time. He couldn’t hold back his moans, knowing how much Victor liked hearing him. 

During all the business of managing the ropes, his erection had flagged, but he was rock hard again now, having to repress the urge to stroke himself. He’d been imagining this for a while now, tying Victor up and sitting on his face, riding his mouth, and the reality was so far living up to the fantasy. To distract himself from his own aching cock he looked down at Victor’s. It lay along his belly, not too far in front of Yuuri, red and angry looking. He reached out and grasped it. The muffled shout from Victor made him laugh. 

“Don’t stop,” he commanded, and the licking resumed. He started to stroke his lover slowly, fascinated by the twitches in the muscles of his stomach and legs this caused. He wondered if Victor could come with the cock ring in place. He started stroking in time with the thrusts of Victor’s tongue inside him, smiling when the speed picked up as he caught on. Soon he was panting, and Victor’s whole body was rocking and shuddering. He was making whiny sounds against Yuuri’s flesh, but he didn’t slow or miss a beat. 

Before long Yuuri was feeling light-headed, his balls tight and he was growing concerned about how purple Victor’s cock was getting. He let go of it and lifted himself off Victor’s mouth in a swift movement, to a loud groan of protest from him. 

He knelt by Victor’s side, panting, as Victor thrashed helplessly for a minute. His legs pistoned up and down, as if trying to will himself to orgasm, but finally he went still, a sob of frustration escaping his lips. “Yuuri,” he pleaded, finding his lover’s eyes. Yuuri smiled at him kindly. 

“I know, my love,” he said. “I know. But I have _got_ to fuck you now, ok?” Victor bit his lip and then nodded quickly, his nostrils flaring. “You’ve been so good today. So, so, good and patient for me,” he said, stroking his stomach soothingly. 

After another minute of letting Victor calm, he moved and knelt by his thighs. He pressed Victor’s legs up to get the best angle and moved the ropes to the side so he could grasp the base of the plug. He tugged gently, working it in and out of his lover carefully. He watched Victor open around the thick bulb, loved the way his breath caught as the widest part stretched him. He couldn’t wait any longer, then, and so he pulled it free and reached for the lube to slick himself up. 

Sliding in to Victor felt like a dream, and a chorus of voices inside him moaned ‘finally!’ He pressed his bound legs up as he sank deeper, rocking forward. Victor hissed and gasped, then his lips formed the syllable, “yes.” “Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted, in time with Yuuri’s rocking. When he ran out of breath he sobbed softly as Yuuri thrust into him, now harder, aiming for his prostate, and knowing he’d found it when Victor choked. 

Victor’s arms strained against the rope that stretched them above his head, the muscles shifting and the bed creaking a little worryingly. But Yuuri was past being concerned. Even if the bed fell apart beneath him there was no way he was stopping now. 

“More, more!” cried Victor, his voice cracking, head thrashing side to side. Yuuri slammed into him, a broken cry coming from his lover’s throat in response. He felt himself racing to the finish, and he fumbled a hand around Victor’s legs, reaching for his poor cock. He found it, feeling along the length for the ring. Victor’s body bent further as he curled up, eyes wide and desperate. Yuuri’s fingers touched silicone and he pulled, roughly jerking the ring up his cock. He couldn’t even get it off before Victor was thrashing, bucking as if to throw him off, hot come spilling out all over Yuuri’s hand.

His orgasm seemed to go on forever, and sounded like it was painful if he judged by the sounds coming from Victor’s throat. He pulled his dripping hand back to improve his grip on Victor’s thighs and keep from actually getting thrown off. He tried to keep thrusting, encouraged by the way Victor shouted when he thrust into him, feeling like he was prolonging his orgasm. But he was so tight around him, and Yuuri had already been close. He grunted and then suddenly he was done, lightning surging through him as he shot into Victor. 

It went on for a while, it seemed. He came and Victor was still moaning and so he didn’t stop, but kept thrusting, both of them gasping and shuddering until he started to go soft. And then he sat back on his heels, pulling out and panting, looking down at Victor, who was a complete mess.

He’d never seen Victor look so wrecked, his face splotched red and white, a sizable puddle of drool under his mouth on the bed, whole body shivering as he let his knees fall to the side and go limp. Not to mention the semen covering his stomach and chest and leaking from his ass. Victor’s eyes opened halfway and he blinked in Yuuri’s direction and smiled. Yuuri’s chest burned with pride. He was the one who had done that, who made Victor look both destroyed and satisfied. He sat watching for a long moment more, taking it in.

Then he finally shook himself, and reached for the ropes binding Victor’s legs. He struggled with the knots for a minute, before finally getting up and reaching for the safety scissors in frustration. He snipped the rope right by the knot and began to unwind it hastily. Victor stretched his legs with a grateful moan and he moved on to free his arms as well. 

“Thanks,” Victor whispered, his voice rough. Yuuri reached back to loosen his corset and unhook it before unwinding the harness from Victor. Finally, Yuuri curled around him, spooning against his back and wrapping his arm around his chest. He pressed kisses to the nape of his neck, then to any bit of skin he could reach. Victor hummed happily. 

“You okay?” Yuuri asked finally, in a whisper. 

“So much better than okay,” said Victor, his voice still harsh. “Yuuri...” he began, then stopped and shook his head a little. “I don’t have words.”

“But...good?” Yuuri asked, feeling childish for his need of reassurance. 

“So good,” said Victor warmly, turning in his arm. “Yuuri, so good,” he said, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s back and pulling him into a kiss. That settled something in Yuuri, the little voice that whispered he’d gone too far, pushed too much, demanded too much. 

But even still he asked, “Not too much?” Victor looked at him wonderingly. 

“Never,” he said. “Never too much. I...” he stopped, looking down. “I’m so grateful for you. For this...” He paused, a soft chuckle escaping him. “I’ve never come so hard in my life.” 

Yuuri smiled back, ducking his head under Victor’s chin. “You did come _really_ hard,” he agreed. “Happy anniversary,” he said with a little laugh.

“You,” said Victor, the smile evident in his voice. “You are the best present I’ve ever gotten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I have educational visual aids! 
> 
> To learn how to do the basic harness check out [this image](https://info.stylee32.net/Advice/Dating%20and%20Sex/Bondage/rope%20clothes%20bondage.jpg) (cartoon nudity.)
> 
> For the leg binding, there's [this one (SFW).](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/59/80/6f/59806fa9265a5e33deb2780abe001f47--rope-art-knots.jpg)
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
